Secret Files of OWCA
by mon-ra
Summary: The Organization Without a Cool Acronym. A secret organization dedicated to safeguarding the world using cute animals. But how did this come to be? Well it all started with the 13 Primes.
1. The Mystery Begins

_Everyone knows that pets are cute little critters that bring joy and companionship to their respective owners; but what most people don't know is that some pets are actually highly trained agents of O.W.C.A.(Organization Without a Cool Acronym) protecting the world from rouge elements. Now how did this all happen? Why is it that we are using animals when we have perfectly capable humans to do the dangerous work? Well it all began with 13 of the most extraordinary animals ever to walk the Earth._

* * *

><p>A long time ago at the Pentagon...<p>

"I thank you for coming so quickly," the General greeted as he escorted his guests consisting of 2 boys, 2 girls, and 1 dog.

"It is our pleasure General," said Freddy leader of Mystery Inc. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well several of our high tech prototype devices have been mysteriously disappearing. Some of the night watches claim they've seen a ghost committing the crimes." The General stated.

"And since we're experts in the field you asked us to investigate." Velma figured.

"Correct," the General confirmed as he opened the door to a top secret room. Inside the members of Mystery Inc began their investigation; and what a mystery it was. No forced entry, no foot or finger prints, and no sign that any one has been here.

"General, what exactly was stolen here?" Velma asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." the General threatened. The Mystery Inc gang just stared at him skeptically. "Fine, our top scientist have been working for years creating a safe weapon." the General started saying.

"There's no such thing as a safe weapon," Velma commented.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but recently they've created the designs for a 'Stun Bomb,' a device when activated with render any human within range inert." the General continued showing them a simulation on the computer.

"You mean it could knock out an entire city without causing any property damage or loss of life!" Velma said clearly impress.

"Zoinks, that sort of thing could really save up on repair bills, you know, if we like went to war with anybody." Shaggy added.

"Indeed, and we were just about to get the prototype running when certain vital components went missing. If someone has gotten their hands on our plans and have built their own version, it would be a catastrophe!" the General voicing his concern.

"Don't worry general, we'll get to the bottom of this!" Freddy swore.

* * *

><p>As the investigation continued, Shaggy and Scooby were searching around the not so vital area of the galley. "You know Scoob, looking for clues sure builds an appetite." Shaggy suggested as he got to work making himself an over sized sandwich.<p>

"Roo said it," Scooby agreed as he secretly started eating Shaggy's sandwich. As Scooby chomped away at the sandwich, he noticed a small bulge squirming inside. Carefully lifting the bread up, he spotted a large mouse being hypnotized by the cheese in the sandwich. "Wrats!" Scooby screamed.

"Rats! Where?" Shaggy cried.

"Dhere!" Scooby pointing to where he saw the mouse, only to see that it was gone.

"Uh huh, are you just saying that to hide the fact that you were eating my sandwich?" Shaggy asked suspiciously.

"Rhat? No!" Scooby denied, swearing he did see a rat. Of course Shaggy didn't believe him, but he forgave him for eating all the food. Determine to prove that he wasn't lying, Scooby started sniffing around for the rat. His nose led him to a small ventilation shaft where he heard some tiny voices.

"Seriously Monty, you've got to get that cheese problem of your under control!" one of the voices squeaked.

"Sorry mates, but you know how I am when I'm around cheeeeese," a second voice probably belonging to this Monty fellow replied. Scooby can relate since he feels the same way when he's around cheese, meats, and pretty much any food.

"Never mind that for now! We're on a mission. We've got to find those parts before it's too late!" a third voice said, and judging by it's tone of authority, Scooby figured that one had to be the leader. Not only that, it would seem that these guys are the culprits who's been stealing the top secrets devices here. Acting fast, Scooby uses one of his claws to undo the vents. "Oh no run!" the voices screamed, but it was too late. Scooby managed to reach in and grabbed hold of one of them, a chipmunk in a Hawaiian T-shirt.

"Rut the?" Scooby confused at what is going on.

"Um, hi," the chipmunk greeted.

"You let him go!" a second chipmunk wearing a bomber jacket and a fedora came jumping out of the vent, followed by the same mouse that Scooby saw earlier in the sandwich, another smaller mouse in coveralls, and a fly. "Hey aren't you Scooby Doo of Mystery Inc? My name is Chip, and I'm a huge fan of yours!" the fedora chipmunk said with great admiration.

"Rearry," Scooby chuckled with pride. "Rait a minute, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Oh right, we're the Rescue Rangers, the one you are holding is Dale, the one you found in your sandwich is Monty, Zipper and this is Gadget." Chip introducing the members of his team. "You see one of our nemesis Fat Cat and his gang have been stealing a lot of high tech stuff from here, and we here to stop it!" Chip explained.

"Cat!" Scooby snarled giving in to his canine instincts. While he is still suspicious of these rodents, he wasn't about to let a cat roam free here. "Rall right, read the way," Scooby said. Soon the Rescue Rangers riding on Scooby's back made their way to the R and D section of the Pentagon. Seeing Scooby running at full speed to anywhere except the kitchen made everyone in Mystery Inc suspicious, so they followed their faithful dog to these locked doors with the words 'TOP SECRET' in big red letters.

"Like what's going on here Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Raggy cats!" Scooby yelled.

"Rats? Inside, impossible! This is a clean room!" the General insisted. Chip and the other Rangers hid from sight as to not cause a scene.

"Maybe General, but I've learn to trust Scooby's instincts. We need to go in!" Velma insisted.

"Alright," the General conceded opening the door for them. Inside they found what looked like big high tech ball.

"What is this thing?" Daphne asked.

"Like a big fancy disco ball?" Shaggy suggested.

"No this is the prototype Stun Bomb," the General clarified.

"I thought you said you didn't have a prototype?" Velma accused.

"I didn't say we didn't have one. I said it wasn't finished, there's a difference!" the General argued.

"Are there suppose to be animals on the device?" Daphne asked.

"What?" the General gasped seeing a cat and other animals messing with the Stun Bomb. "Stop them!" he ordered. Soon the members of Mystery Inc, the Rescue Rangers, and any soldier within earshot came running.

"On no their coming boss, what do we do?" Mole cried.

"Not to worry, everything is under control, they are too late." Fat Cat gloated confidently. As everyone started closing in, Fat Cat pulled on the lever on the Stun Bomb. The device then shot out an energy pulse that caused all the humans to collapse, leaving only Scooby and the Rescue Rangers standing.

"Scooby Doo," Shaggy cried just before falling to unconsciousness.

"Ryou'll never get raway with this ryou cat!" Scooby yelled. Seeing all his friends down has replaced his fear with anger.

"Um what did he say?" Fat Cat asked his henchmen. To which they all just shrugged.

**(A/N: I would just like to say that from this point all accents and speech impediments will be corrected for the reader's convenience.)**

"Like I said, you'll never get away with this you cat!" Scooby repeated more clearly.

"Oh please my canine foe, I've already gotten away. You just don't know it." Fat Cat laughed. As he said that, the roof of the room exploded revealing a large zeppelin floating above the Pentagon. The zeppelin lowered several cables which Fat Cat's henchmen quickly attached to the Stun Bomb. Scooby and the Rescue Rangers tried to stop them, but surprisingly Fat Cat's henchmen were able to hold them off just as the zeppelin lifted the Stun Bomb off the ground.

"Get back here you!" Scooby demanded as he made one desperate jump to catch Fat Cat; managing to grab the device.

"Oh you don't know when to quit do you," Fat Cat yawned as he kicked Scooby's paws of the device. Scooby watched helplessly as he fell back down to earth.

"Scooby are you okay?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, but we have to get that device back!" Scooby declared, helping the Rescue Rangers on his back. As they ran out of the Pentagon, they quickly noticed that it wasn't just the people inside the building that was affected, but everyone in Washington DC! All around they saw people laying helpless on the ground, cars going out of control with no one to drive them, and worst of all the pets going into a state of panic over the confusion of what happened to their owners!

"Golly, what do we do?" Gadget asked.

"We need to get that device back, not only do we have to keep Fat Cat from doing this in other places, it may be the only thing to wake up the humans." Scooby said recalling something to that effect when the General was explaining about the Stun Bomb.

"But we can't just leave the people like this!" Gadget argued.

"Right Gadget," Chip agreed. "Alright you, Monty, and Zipper do what to can to help the humans. Ask for help from the other animals. Me, Dale, and Scooby are going to track down Fat Cat and get that whatever it is back!" Chip ordered.

"Aye aye captain!" Monty and Zipper saluted. Chip and Dale climbed back on Scooby's back and quickly gave chase to the zeppelin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the zeppelin<p>

"You used the device when I specifically told you not to," a mysterious voice scolded.

"Forgive me, but somehow they caught wind of what we were doing much sooner than we anticipated. We had no choice!" Fat Cat pleaded.

"No matter, at least we know the device works. And now we implement phase 2!" the voice laughed as he pulled the switch. The Stun Bomb now hooked up to a transmitter sent the pulse to a communication satellite, which then redirected the signal to other satellites, and eventually redirected it back to Earth. Causing all media devices to release the pulse on all the unsuspecting populace. Pretty soon every human within range of a television, radio, speaker system, and cell phone collapsed from the pulse. "It is done. Soon the whole world will belong to me!" the voice laughed manically.


	2. Pride of Mascots and Luchadors

_Miracle City, a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. It is also the home of the one and only Zebra Donkey in the whole world! __**(A/N: and just a reminder, this story takes place before Zebra Donkey was turned into a Zombie by Manny Rivera)**__ Today the students of Jaguar elementary were hosting a wrestling match against the Foremost World Renowned International School of Lucha._

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHHH!" Manny Rivera, wearing cheap wrestling mask and tight pants, screamed as he flew through the sky hitting the corner post of the wrestling ring.<p>

"Manny, are you alright my son?" Rodolfo asked wearing his signature Pantera mask along with a coach's outfit.

"I'll let you know when the pain stops," Manny groaned. This was enough to relieve his father. "Dad I don't get it. Why can't I just use my superpowers here?" Manny asked just itching to spin his T mark silver Belt Buckle of Power that he just recently got for his birthday.

"Manny," Rodolfo sighed taking off his mask. "The wrestling ring is an sacred arena of luchador! It stands for honor, for tradition, for family!"

"And Donuts!" the Flea interjected cramming two donuts into his mouth.

"Anyway, this is place where people can show their skills, not show off powers they've acquired from some magical trinket." Rodolfo lectured.

"But they're using super powers!" Manny argued.

"No son, those are not super powers. Those are signature moves that they've earned through hard work and training! Anyone can do those moves if they are willing to put the effort in learning." Rodolfo preached.

"BUENA BULLDOZER OF TRUTH!" Buena Girl screamed transforming into a large bulldozer and running over all her opponents including Frida who just happens to be one of them. Several other masked kids were doing similar transformations to beat their opponents as well.

"Oh yeah, those are some perfectly normal looking moves," Manny said sarcastically. Getting back into the ring, Manny faced off against his opponent French Twist. The mime theme wrestler started acting out building a cage around Manny. "Okay I get it, you trapping me in a box." Manny laughed as he charged at French Twist only to find some kind of invisible wall between them; and it wasn't just in between them, but as Manny discovered, it's all around him. "Hey I really am trapped in a box!" Manny yelled. French Twist started dancing around Manny silently taunting him and sticking his tongue at him. "You know, I really starting to hate mimes!" Manny grumbled.

Off on the other side of the gym, Zebra Donkey was with the cheerleaders doing his signature juggling apples on his muzzle bring huge cheers from the crowd. On the other side of the gym, Masked Dog was rallying up the crowd doing some break dancing. As most people enjoyed the competition, the pulse from the Stun Bomb came down from the nearest satellite. As with the rest of the world, the pulse started resonating from people's cell phones, tvs, and the speaker system in the school. Soon every human in Miracle City collapsed. Inside the gym, Zebra Donkey and Masked Dog froze in shock, not really understanding what just happened. All they knew is that once the humans were active in their silly games, and now everyone is taking a siesta.

"YOU! What have you done?" Masked Dog accused pointing at Zebra Donkey.

"ME? What makes you think I had anything to do about this? How do we know this is not one of your Lucha's doing?" Zebra Donkey demanded.

"How dare you insult the honor of masked wrestling. No Luchador would ever stoop to such tactics! You on the other hand, live in a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy! This sort of thing is right up your alley!" Masked Dog countered.

"I have you know that is an exaggeration!" Zebra Donkey defended. Just then they heard all these alarms going off. Exiting the gym they saw several animals taking advantage of the lack of humans activity, started going off on a city wide crime spree. "Okay maybe it's not that much of an exaggeration," Zebra Donkey shrugged.

"Hey you," a gang of goats called out to them. "If you don't want us to mess up your pretty little mask, I suggest you give us all your pesos!" The goats started making rude gestures as well as flexing their muscles and show casing their weapons; mainly wooden bats and brass knuckles.

"You will pay for that! To insult one's mask is the greatest sign of dishonor!" Masked Dog barked, but started sweating as he was outnumbered 20 to 1. Miracle City relies on goat farms for their economy so they have a lot of goats.

"Don't worry, I've got your back." Zebra Donkey said rushing over to Masked Dog's side.

"What are you going to do? Juggle apples on your snot?" Masked Dog retorted. While he appreciated the offer, Masked Dog wasn't completely sure he could trust Zebra Donkey or any other animal from this city.

That's when a few of the goats made the first move against the duo. Zebra Donkey immediately jumped ahead and started using complex gymnast and acrobatics to fight back. Effectively beating up the first wave single handedly. "Showmanship isn't the only thing I can do," Zebra Donkey bragged. "Look I know Miracle City isn't much, but it is my home, and I want to try and make it better, even if it's only cheering students on as the mascot." Zebra Donkey confided.

Masked Dog's jaw dropped. He couldn't believed what he saw, but two things he was certain of is that Zebra Donkey has skills and that he spoke the truth of wanting to help. "I am humbled by your skills and by your words. It will be an honor to fight by your side." Masked Dog said. The two got into fighting stance, ready to face off against the goats.

Outraged by this response the goats proceeded to attack. Masked Dog smiled as he jumped into action, but jumping straight up into the air. "McGruff Bite of Justice!" Masked Dog screamed, transforming into a giant set of jaws! The goats screamed in terror as these giant teeth started chomping down on them. Effectively chewing and spitting out some of the goats.

The remaining goats, while scared did not back down and started charging after Zebra Donkey who began doing cartwheels, kicking the goats along the way, and then switch to the helicopter kick.

With most the goats either knocked out or fled. Zebra Donkey and Masked Dog faced off the remaining 10 goats. "Doggy Ball of Terror!" Masked Dog yelled. The Doggy Ball of Terror is Masked Dog's version of Ricochet 'Pulverizing Pinball' where he turns himself into a ball. Zebra Donkey picked the Dog ball up and rolled it to the goats who were huddled together in a bowling pin fashion. Needless to say, the Dog ball bowled over the goats in a perfect strike. With their foes defeated, Masked Dog and Zebra Donkey high pawed/hoofed each other.

"So now what do we do with them?" Masked Dog wondered.

"We can put them in detention," Zebra Donkey chuckled. Due to the fact that practically every child in school is related to a criminal, the detention room is a maximum security prison. Complete with bars on the doors and windows. After locking the goats in detention, Masked Dog proceeded with the interrogation.

"What did you do to the humans?" Masked Dog demanded.

"We didn't do anything!" "We swear it!" "The human that was tending us just collapsed after listening to the radio, and we saw it as our chance to loot!" the goats all insisted.

"If not you then who?" Zebra Donkey wondered. Then they heard this strange sound. It sounded like a wrestling bell. "What is that?" Zebra Donkey asked. Hoping that the humans were waking up and hitting the bell.

"Oops that's my phone," Masked Dog said pulling out a cell phone out of his masked.

"Your owners let you have a cell phone?" Zebra Donkey asked in astonishment.

"Of course, why wouldn't they," Masked Dog said checking his messages. "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" Zebra Donkey asked.

"It's a message from my pen pal Courage. He says that his owners collapse while watching tv and he needs help." Masked Dog read.

"Why text you? Why not just call the local authorities?" Zebra Donkey wondered.

"Wait there's more," Masked Dog said scrolling down. "I've discovered some strange readings broadcast around the world. This may be a clue to what's happening to all the humans." Masked Dog typed in a response before turning to Zebra Donkey. "My friend, it seems that I was wrong to accuse you and for that I apologize. Something else is at work here. Not just here but around the world as well. I must go now to try and help my family and friends." Masked Dog said.

"And I'm going with you." Zebra Donkey said.

"But your city needs you," Masked Dog argued. Outside they could still hear alarms and sounds of animals looting.

"Surprisingly this is as normal as it gets here in Miracle City. Besides I want to help my students. 'Doing whatever it takes to get them through school.' That is the sacred duty of the mascot!" Zebra Donkey said with pride. His speech was so touching that it brought a tear to everyone's eye.

"Very well my friend, we must make haste. For Courage lives very far from here." Masked Dog said wiping the tear from his eye.

"I'm ready," Zebra Donkey said with determination. "So where does he live? Mexico City? Tijuana?" Zebra Donkey asked as he followed Masked Dog out of Miracle City.

"No, he lives in the middle of Nowhere." Masked Dog answered.

"Of course he does," Zebra Donkey grumbled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile above the skies of Washington, Chip and Dale were in the Ranger Plane approaching the villain's blimp. On the ground, Scooby watch nervously through a pair of binoculars. Apparently all they need him for was a lift to where they parked their plane. "Steady as she goes," Chip chanted as he approached the zeppelin. "Ready the plunger gun!" Chip ordered.<p>

"Aye aye captain!" Dale said playfully as he readied the cable launcher. Not bothering to wait for Chip's signal, Dale fired at the zeppelin.

"Dale no!" Chip protested seeing what Dale has done, but is a surprising twist of luck, the plunger hit it's target. Apparently hours of playing cowboys and indians with Monty and Zipper has made Dale a crack shot. "Alright, wheel us in." Chip ordered. Dale started cranking in the cable, bringing the Ranger Plane closer to the zeppelin. Once it got close enough, Chip turned off the engine and used the suction cups to securely attach themselves on to the zeppelin.

"Do we go in now?" Dale asked excitedly as he entered his secret agent mode.

"Yes but remember we are here to get that device back you understand?" Chip reiterated. The last thing he needs is his partner doing something stupid.

"Yeah I got it," Dale grumbled. Chip never lets him have any fun. Unfortunately before they could enter the zeppelin, a pair of turbines popped out of the blimp and it quickly rocketed away. The Ranger Plane, unable to handle the force of the engines, started to break apart and fall back down to Earth.

"Oh no!" Scooby cried seeing the tiny plane falling rapidly. Running as fast as he could, Scooby could only hope that he can catch them in time before they hit the ground. Seeing them almost at the ground, Scooby makes a desperate leap at the broken plane and by some miracle, snatches by one of its damaged wings and lands safely on the ground. "Are you alright?" Scooby asked his companions.

"Yeah we're fine," Chip grumbled.

"Good this we were wearing our seat belts," Dale joked.

"How can you joke at a time like this!" Chip scolded. "We lost the our chance to get that device, and any hope of saving the people!"

"Sorry, but buck up. We've been in worst situations." Dale trying to cheer Chip up.

"Maybe," Chip agreed. "But how are we suppose to find them? They can be anywhere now!" Chip pointed out.

"Well maybe Scooby can find them. I mean he is detective after all." Dale said hopefully. Chip started to perk up as he looking up at the big dog with even bigger expectations.

"Alright, I'll find them. After all I do this sort of thing all the time." Scooby gulped putting up a false bravado. While he may be a detective, he normally leaves the investigation portion to the rest of the gang while he and Shaggy are just monster bait. Of course there's no reason to dash their hopes, he just only hope that he doesn't disappoint them. "First we need to go back and find some clues." Scooby said since that is always what Freddy says.

"Don't bother, I already know who's behind this. The Red Squirrel" They heard a strange gruff voice say to them. The trio turned their heads to see an angry looking Rockhopper penguin with a crew cut.


	3. Road Trips

'_The city of Townsville. A calm, peaceful, friendly city; home of those adorable PowerPuff Girls. IS UNDER ATTACK BY MOJO JOJO!'_ the narrator commented. Mojo Jojo laughed manically as his latest weapon, a giant armored tank rolled down the streets.

"Hold it!" Blossom started off.

"Right there!" Buttercup continued.

"Mojo Jojo!" Bubbles finished.

"Ah the Powerpuff Girls. You will not stop me this time!" Mojo Jojo ranted.

"Blah, blah, blah, we've heard this all before. So how about just save us all time and just let kick your butt!" Buttercup proposed.

"Ha, you will not defeat me this time. For I Mojo Jojo have come up with a brilliant plan that will bring me victory!" Mojo Jojo activated his latest weapon where his tank transformed in to a large stage with giant speakers. The girls just looked at this oddly as Mojo took center stage. "Testing 1...2...3," Mojo testing his mic. Taking a deep breath he was about to say something into the mic, when the stun pulse came down and shot out of Mojo's super speakers. Naturally as a chimp, Mojo was unaffected by the pulse, but the Powerpuff Girls were another story. Despite being artificial, they are still human and thus was affected by the pulse, only it took longer to affect them since they have superpowers. The girls dropped like rocks onto the streets, barely able to stay conscious. Looking around they saw that all the people in Townsville were fainting as well.

"I don't believe it," Bubbles gasped.

"It's not possible," Buttercup struggled to say.

"Mojo actually won," Blossom whispered as the girls finally collapse.

_"Oh no how could this have happen? Please girls, ple-ase say it a-in't s-o"_ the narrator collapsing as well.

"Mojo won?" this white talking dog whimpered in sorrow.

"That's what it looks like," this white cat purred in disbelief.

"Mojo beat the Powerpuff girls!" the Fluffy Bunch said in unison.

"Who beat who now?" the Amoeba Boys not understanding what's going on.

"Hey Mojo won!" Fuzzy Lumpkins announced.

"Mojo won," the monsters from Monster Island repeated.

"He actually did it," Him said watching events on his tv.

"I won," Mojo muttered in disbelief. "But this wasn't of my doing," he realized. Really all he wanted was to get back at the karaoke club for kicking him out. Since the other customers were complaining how his singing voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. So he made these super speakers so that everyone in Townsville can hear him sing.

"Hey let's party!" Fuzzy suggested. All of the creatures still awake cheered at the idea. "Now we use them Powerpuff Girls as pinata," Fuzzy said about to tie the girls up. The monsters all cheered in agreement, only to see that the girls were gone. "Hey where did they up and get to?" Fuzzy wondered.

* * *

><p>Up in his volcano lair, Mojo Jojo watched the chaos out his window as the monsters and nonhuman villains rioted on the streets of Townsville. As much as Mojo wanted to participate in the fun, wanting to boast that he beaten the girls, he couldn't. Mojo may be an evil super villain, but he's also a professional. His pride would never allow himself to take credit for something that is not his doing. Sighing sadly Mojo walked over to the kitchen and gathered some cookies and milk. "Hey girls, do you want some munchies?" Mojo asked as he placed the tray down on his coffee table in front of the Powerpuff Girls still unconscious on his couch. "Or do you want to watch some tv?" Mojo turned the new 60 in tv he stole on. Unfortunately since no one is working on any station, there was nothing on. Not that it mattered since he wasn't getting any response from the girls. Frustrated he threw his remote at the television, breaking the screen. "Oh no what have I done? Oh well I can just steal another one." Mojo said. Looking back at the girls, he was hoping that all the rucks have woken them up; but sadly nothing. "Fine if you girls are just going to sleep there...wait a minute. You're just sleeping. That it. You just need a good night sleep, and tomorrow everything will be back to normal." Mojo said hopefully as he carefully carried the girls to his bed room and placed them all in his bed. He even went as far as to give them a goodnight kiss before turning off the lights. Since they were sleeping in his bed, Mojo slept on the couch. "Nighty night," Mojo whispered before going to sleep.<p>

The next morning, Mojo awoke to a welcoming sound. It was the zooming sound the Powerpuff Girls make when they are flying. Mojo quickly ran to the window and to his delight, he saw a stream of orange light flying across the sky beating up monsters left and right. "It's them, the girls are back!" Mojo happily cried. He quickly ran into his room, got dressed, and hurried out the door to meet his foes. Only to realize something was off. Going back into his lair, he made his way back to his room; and to his utter dismay, the girls were still on his bed, still non-responsive. "But how can this be," Mojo cried. Just then his front door broke down and this little squirrel hovered on in.

"Okay Mojo Jojo, your fiendish scheme is up. I want my friends back!" Bullet the Powerpuff squirrel demanded.

"Oh it's you again. They are over there." Mojo sighed sadly pointing to his room.

Bullet sped over to Mojo's room only to find the girls unharmed but asleep. "What did you do to them?" Bullet demanded. Threatening to punch Mojo if he didn't answer.

"I did nothing to them!" Mojo insisted. "Something happened to my invention when I was about to use it."

"Well what happened?" Bullet demanded.

"What do you mean?" Mojo asked completely confused.

"You said something happened right. Well you're the evil genius, if you find out what happened them maybe you can help save them!" Bullet suggested.

"Yes, you are correct. How could I have not seen it before." Mojo hurried over to his karaoke tank and quickly ran a diagnostic on it. "It seems that there was an unusual transmission at the time of my attack." Mojo discovered. "Further analysis shows that it only affects humans. That must be the cause!"

"So where how do we fix this?" Bullet asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this before." Mojo said getting all flustered.

"How about you tell me where this transmission originated so I can asked them how to fix it?" Bullet suggested.

Mojo checked his computer again. "I can't tell. They bounced it off a satellite, multiple satellites to be exact. There's no way for me to track the origin!"

"So we're stuck then," Bullet slouched.

"Hold on," Mojo looking at his computer again. "There are others investigating that transmission as well. Maybe they might have a better idea of what is going on."

"Great let's get going," Bullet said about to take off.

"Hold it, who says I'm going with you!" Mojo said.

"But."

"I'm sorry but I'm an evil villain. I can't be seen associating with a superhero. I do have an evil reputation to keep up after all. Besides someone has to keep an eye on the girls and keep them safe." Mojo pointed out. "Here the closest on is over at Riverton, if you hurry you might catch them."

"Alright, I'll see what I can find," Bullet grumbled. She didn't really trust Mojo and she wished that she had some help on this one. But she had to admit that the monkey (or was he a chimp) had a point.

"No problem, just please help and save the girls." Mojo whimpered. "SO THAT I CAN DESTROY THEM!" he roared.

"Seriously you need therapy." Bullet shaking her head.

"I know, but I don't have insurance," Mojo confessed.

* * *

><p>Bullet flew as fast as she could to Riverton, using the address that Mojo gave him, Bullet stormed in the small suburban house. Inside she found a man in a trench coat and a little girl sleeping deeply on the couch. Other than those two she saw no signs of anyone else. That is until someone or rather something hit her on the back with a shovel. Luckily for Bullet her super strength protected her, breaking the shovel as it hit her. She turned around to see a yellow dog, shocked that his shovel was broken, hurried to grab another weapon.<p>

"Hold up, I just wanted to ask for help." Bullet pleaded.

"Really, is breaking and entering your way of asking for help?" the dog asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much," Bullet didn't bother to deny it. "My name is Bullet, I'm investigating what happened to all the humans."

"Brain," the dog introduced himself. "And I'm afraid that I don't really have that much to offer." Brain pulled out a book titled Computer book and opened it. To Bullet's surprise, the inside really was a computer. "The pulse originated from a prototype weapon, the stun bomb," Brain showing her the file. "But it was stolen yesterday and used to knock out every human on the planet, and only it can revive them."

"How did you get this?" Bullet asked.

"You can find anything on the internet," Brain answered. He didn't want to tell her that the computer book can hack into any computer system in the world.

"So where are the thieves now?" Bullet asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Brain said checking his files. "What the?"

"What is it?" Bullet asked.

"Spam," Brain said opening the message.

"_If you are reading this, I have discovered a vital clue to what happened to the humans. If you want to help, you must come to Paris, France."_ The message read.

"Looks like we are going to Paris," Brain said.

"Paris, I don't think I can fly all the way over there." Bullet gulped.

"It's alright, I think I may have some travel arrangements." Brain assured her. Leading his new friend and partner to the Gadget mobile.

"Great but do you have a license to drive this thing?" Bullet asked.

"I have a dog license," Brain joked showing his collar.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile over at Nowhere Kansas, a horse drawn carriage stopped at an empty field. "This is as far as I can take you," the horse said. Inside the cart, a dog with a wrestling mask and a donkey with stripes jumped off.<p>

"I thank you for the lift, and sorry we can't pay very much for your services." Masked Dog said.

"No problem, you're cool Masked Dog." the horse and Masked Dog hoofed/paw bumped each other.

"Man they sure were right to name this place Nowhere." Zebra Donkey said seeing all the vast nothing.

"No time for sight seeing, even though there's nothing to see, we must hurry and find courage." With that Masked Dog and Zebra Donkey hurried to the only structure they could see. A small rundown farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. After knocking on the door, they were greeted by a pink dog. "Courage my friend." Masked Dog greeted giving his pen pal a hug.

"Oh I'm so glad you answered my call." Courage cried. "Who and what is that?" Courage pointing to Zebra Donkey.

"Oh pardon my manners. This is Zebra Donkey. He's come to help as well." Masked Dog introduced.

"The more the merrier," Courage said inviting them in. After tending to Muriel and Eustace, Courage showed them to his computer. There he showed them the same message that Brain received asking them to go to Europe.

"Great how are we suppose to get to Europe? We barely managed to get here to Nowhere!" Zebra Donkey complained.

"Don't worry about that I already bought our tickets." Courage said printing out the flight information. "We just need to get to Norfolk. That's the only airport running right now."

"But how are we going to get to Norfolk, my friend?" Masked Dog asked.

"I have the keys to Eustace's truck," Courage chuckled jiggling the keys.

"Wait you have a license to drive?" Zebra Donkey asked.

"I have a dog license," Courage joked.

"Road Trip!" the 2 dogs and a Zebra Donkey cheered as they ran out of the house. Not realizing that they left the computer on.

"Hm, a coward, a wrestler, and a clown going to save the world? You might as well just shoot the humans now." the computer said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Over at Washington, Scooby and the Rescue Rangers were staring at this penguin. "And who are you exactly?" Scooby asked.<p>

"And why do you think this Red Squirrel is behind this?" Chip asked.

"And where can I get a cool hair cut like that?" Dale complimenting the crew cut.

"In order, the name's Buck Rockgut. Commander Buck Rockgut. I've been tracking the Red Squirrel for years now, and just recently I discovered that he has a plan to take out all the humans around the world. I came here hoping to stop him but I was too late. Third, this is standard military cut, you can only get it if you are in the military. You got that cream puff." Buck said staring down on Dale.

"Got it," Dale gulped.

"Hold on you know where this Red Squirrel is?" Dale asked.

"Not precisely no, but I have a contact that says he's station somewhere in Europe." Buck admitted.

"Well then we know where we have to go." Scooby said.

"Hold on there, this is a military operation. I can't have civilians messing around." Buck said.

"Well I'm with the Mystery Incorporated and we were hired by the Pentagon to investigate this case!" Scooby showing his military clearance that he got from the General.

"And we're the Rescue Rangers." Chip and Dale said at the same time showing their homemade badges.

"Huh, looks legit," Buck said after glancing over the paper work. "Men front and center!" Buck called out. Almost immediately 5 penguins jumped into formation.

"Reported as ordered sir!" the penguins saluted.

"Alright cupcakes, he's the deal. I will be accompanying these hippies to Europe while you guys watch the home front." Buck ordered.

"But sir, I thought we were going to work together." one of the penguins whined.

"No crying!" Buck warned. "Sargent, what is our primary mission?"

"To beat up our enemies brutally," the Sargent responded.

"No that's not it. Well it is but the other one, Kowalski?" Buck turned to the next penguin.

"Our mission to develop cutting edge technologies for future missions." Kowalski replied.

"Not even close," Buck scolded. "What about you Rico?"

Rico regurgitated a bomb with an already lit fuse. "Kaboom?"

"Yes, but not for this case!" Buck grabbing the bomb and throwing it away.

"How about you two, Manfredi? Johnson?" Buck asking the last two.

"Our primary mission is to protect the civilian population no matter what the cost." Manfredi and Johnson answered at the same time.

"Correct," Buck praised.

"Kiss up," Sargent snipped.

"That being said, you see all these helpless civilians?" Buck directing their attention to all the unconscious people. Your job is tend to their needs, while I track down the Red Squirrel. You got that?"

"We get you sir!" the penguins responded.

"Good now let me see now, eeny-meeny-miny-YOU!" Buck pointing to Sargent. "I am temporarily promoting you to Skipper and putting you in charge until I return. You got that cup cake?"

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down." Sargent, I mean Skipper saluted with pride.

"See that you don't," Buck warned. Buck waddled over to Scooby and the chipmunks. "Alright, I have a ride to Europe already set up in Norfolk. We just need to get there."

"We can take the Mystery Machine," Scooby suggested.

"Wait you have a license to operate this vehicle?" Buck asked.

"I have a dog license," Scooby joked as he opened the door to the Mystery Machine.

"Hey wait, we could use some help with this," Chip said dragging what was left of the Ranger Plane.

"Now what good will that hunk of junk do?" Buck asked.

"The Ranger Plane has proven to be a great asset in the past, and I'm positive that it will help us on this mission as well." Chip assured him.

"Plus Gadget will kill us if we just left it out here." Dale whispered.

"Fine whatever, as long as it doesn't take up too much space." Buck conceded.

* * *

><p>With that the five remaining penguins watched as their commanding officer drove off with Scooby and the chipmunks. "Alright Sargent, I mean Skipper what are your orders?" Kowalski asked.<p>

"My orders right, um Kowalski, see if you can get some kind of transport to get these humans over to the hospital. Rico you are on lookout. Keep an eye our for anything that looks suspicious." Skipper ordered.

"Kaboom?" Rico asked eagerly.

"Well of course I mean that." Skipper said.

"What about us?" Manfredi asked.

"You guys patrol the sewers. I don't want any surprises coming from underground." Skipper said.

"But what about sewer gators?" Johnson gulped.

"Sewer gators, those are just a myth. Now to you post you knuckleheads." Skipper laughed.

"Skipper is right," Manfredi said as he and Johnson waddled over to the manhole. "There's no such thing as aahhhh!" Manfredi didn't have time to finish that sentence as a giant alligator came out of the hole, swallowed Manfredi and Johnson in one bite, and returned into the sewers.

"Huh, there really are sewer gators. Kowalski make a note on that, and let is be shown on record, that I am not afraid to admit I was wrong." Skipper said.

"Um but Skipper shouldn't we rescue Manfredi and Johnson?" Kowalski asked.

"I'm sure their fine. They have survived worst." Skipper said.

"Indubitably, it's almost a miracle that they are still alive after half the stuff they've been through." Kowalski agreed.

"Great so now let's get to work on those civilians," Skipper ordered. With that the penguins returned to their duties.


	4. Problem with Airports

All was quiet around the world. For reasons unknown except to a few, all the humans have just fell to unconsciousness, thus the usual hustle and bustle of their modern society suddenly gone silent. This includes all forms of public transportation. All except one. Norfolk Virginia, home to one of the largest naval base in the world, as well as a modest size airport, and currently the only airport still in operation. How can this be, is a mystery on to itself.

"Well we're here," Scooby announced pulling into the airport parking lot.

"Say how come this place is still operating?" Chip asked. "The humans shouldn't even be up after the pulse."

"Maybe they have some good coffee?" Dale blurted out.

"Who says it's humans working in there," Buck said cryptically as he led them into the airport. Inside they found all the humans still sleeping on either chairs or on their luggage, including the airport staff. Buck guided his team to the central command where Scooby, Chip, and Dale where shocked to see that everything was being run by Hamsters.

"RATS!" Scooby growled giving in to his canine instincts.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Buck scolded slapping the big dog. "I won't allow any insubordination in my unit. Got it!" Buck warned, his eyes becoming blood shot red and almost popping out.

"Got it," Scooby whimpered. Scooby has faced some scary monsters in his time, but this penguin here is proving to be the scariest by far.

"Sorry about my friend here," Buck apologized to one of the Hamster with sunglasses. Judging by his position and the name tag that said Hamster 1, they can assume that he's in charge.

"Yes, you need to keep a better leash on him," Hamster 1 lectured. "So let me guess, you need a ride on a very important mission," he figured.

"You know me all to well Hamster 1," Buck chuckled.

"But what is going on here? Why are Hamsters running everything?" Chip asked.

"Chipmunk, we are the Hamsters Next Door, the H.N.D. for short. We do the jobs that humans can't." the other hamsters boasted.

"But you guys can actually fly human planes?" Dale asked clearly impressed with them.

"Of course, who do you think flies the planes when they are put on autopilot? The computers? Humans aren't smart enough to make planes that fly themselves." the hamsters laughed.

"Yes my friends, all autopilots are actually us hamsters in hidden cockpits inside every plane. And because all the humans decided to take a nap on us, we've been trying to land them all safely." Hamster 1 explained.

"How come we never found out about this?" Chip complained. As a Rescue Ranger he always wanted to stay on top of everything that's going around in the animal kingdom, and to see something as big as this operation slip pass right under his nose is a real blow to his pride.

"Because we have our own plane and don't often go to the airport," Dale threw in there.

"Good point," Chip admitted.

"So what brings you here?" Hamster 1 asked.

"We need a ride to Europe, can you hook us up?" Buck demanded.

"A flight to Europe?" the hamster laughed. "Buck, it's taking all of our resources just to keep the birds already in the air to keep from crashing! I can't risk sending another plane into the air just yet." Hamster 1argued. "Come back here tomorrow and I should have something available."

"Listen here hippy, I have good authority that the perks responsible for what happen to the humans are in Europe now as we speak. Now catching him is our best chances of saving the humans, and the longer we delay, the more chances that he'll escape." Buck argued.

The Hamster contemplated this for a minute. True sending a plane up right now is very risky, but in the off chance that they can revive the humans, it might be worth the risk. "Alright, if you go to hanger 13, you'll find Hamster 2 there. He's the only pilot I can spare." the chief hamster decided.

"Thank you," Buck said as he guided his team out of the office.

"Hamster 5, keep one of runway clear for when Hamster 2 is ready to take off." the chief hamster instructed this one hamster with a blue shirt and red hat.

"Done and done," Hamster 5 confirmed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the front desk. "I'm sorry, but all flights have been canceled," this hamster with a green shirt and a name tag that said Hamster 3 tried to explain to the passengers.<p>

"But it is imperative we get to Paris right a way! It is a matter of national security!" Brain insisted with Bullet hovering behind him.

"And I have tickets!" Courage complained waving his printout.

"Well I'm sorry but no flights mean no flights until tomorrow. Except for the special flight to Europe for our vipie guests." Hamster 3 informed them checking her computer.

"Oh well, I guess we just have to wait till tomorrow," Courage said to his companions.

Zebra Donkey neighed sadly in agreement, but Masked Dog jumped onto the counter. "Excuse my boldness my lovely senorita, but my perhaps you squeeze us into that special flight? Pretty please." Masked Dog said in his best debonair voice. Causing everyone in the airport to roll their eyes.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Hamster 3 blushed. Typing on her computer she made the arrangements. "There, you just need to get to hanger 13. The plane will leave as soon as they fix it." she informed them.

"Hanger 13? As soon as they fix it? Anyone else getting second thoughts about this?" Courage gulped.

"Remember you are doing this for Muriel," Zebra Donkey reminded him.

"Doing it for Muriel, doing it for Muriel," Courage kept chanting over and over again. The group made their way through the airport until they reached hanger 13. Inside they found a plane(?) that looks like it was put together in a junkyard. In fact the main body looked like the wreck of an old school bus, the wings were taped together, and engines were made from garbage cans. "What a piece of junk," Courage commented. "I have a real bad feeling about this."

"Who's there?" Buck demanded seeing the intruders, especially one in particular. "The Red Squirrel! We've been ambushed!" Buck yelled pointing at Bullet.

"Red Squirrel, what, me?" Bullet feeling confused. Even more so as this crazy penguin started attacking her. Buck started going a series of karate chops along with a few kicks. Bullet quickly reacted avoiding most of the punches, but the kick took her completely by surprise, knocking her back to some barrels.

"I've got you now Red Squirrel," Buck was about to apprehend her, when Bullet suddenly grabbed him and few him up about 10 ft. in the air.

"Look pal, I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not this Red Squirrel. See I'm a brown squirrel. Also I don't think your red squirrel can fly any more than a penguin can." Bullet said threatening to drop him.

"You make a valid argument," Buck agreed. "So can you let me down now?" he asked as politely as he can. Bullet lowered Buck back to the ground.

"So what are you animals doing here? This is a restricted area." a Hamster with goggles and a No. 2 badge demanded.

"Um that hamster in at the front desk told us that we can get a flight to Paris here," Brain explained.

"Ugh, Hamster 3. I knew it was a bad idea to put her there." Hamster 2 groaned.

"Is there something wrong?" Courage asked hoping that there is something wrong so that they wouldn't have to ride on this flying death trap.

"Look no offense but this is a highly classified mission. No civilians is allowed on this flight, PERIOD!" Buck stressed. "Except for Masked Dog, he's cool." To everyone else's bewilderment, Buck and Masked Dog started paw/flipper bumping.

"Well I'm not a civilian. I'm with Interpol." Brain claimed holding out John Gadget's badge. "My identification number is 467-78-4248, and I was assigned to find out what's happening to the humans." Brain lied.

"Hold up you expect me to believe you are the famous Inspector Gadget?" Buck recognizing the ID number. "Prove it." Buck demanded.

"Well I have this Go-Go Gadget communication collar," Brain said activating his collar. "And I also have this Gadget computer book." Showing Penny's book.

"Eh your story checks out. Alright you can come along too. But no one else!" Buck convinced that only Gadget would have such gadgets.

"As much as I appreciate the invite, but I must insist that my companions accompany me as well." Masked Dog pointing to Courage and Zebra Donkey.

"And I need my partner as well for this mission," Brain said pointing to Bullet. "Besides aren't you bringing civilians along as well," Brain glancing at Scooby, Chip, and Dale.

"Fine whatever, just keep them out of my way!" Buck warned. "Hey Hamster 2 are we ready yet. I want to get this junk pile up in the air before more people come in wanting a ride."

"Almost we're just loading up this plane here," Hamster 2 said guiding the Ranger Plane into the Airbus.

"Do we really need more junk in the air?" Buck complained.

"Sorry, but I happen to be a fan of the Rescue Rangers, and I really want a chance to study their equipment." Hamster 2 said.

"Whatever," Buck grumbled. He hates having to deal with civilians.

After the Ranger Plane was loaded into the cargo hold. Hamster 2 got into the pilot's seat and began to prep for takeoff. As he did this, 5 pairs of sinister eyes were watching from the shadows. As the airbus flew off into the sky, they pulled out a cell phone and made a call. "Boss it appears that Buck Rockgut and company are heading to Paris," these 5 cats meowed in unison.

"_What I thought I ordered you Sinister Felines From Atop the Litterbox to stop him!" _a mysterious voice answered.

"Yes but he had 4 dogs not to mention some super powered flying squirrel with him. No way we're sticking our claws into that beehive." the S.F.F.A.T.L. reported.

"_Fine I'll take care of it, but this is coming out of you scaredy cats pay."_ the voice threatened.

"Scaredy cats, we take offense to that," the S.F.F.A.T.L. hissed.

* * *

><p>Later somewhere out in the Atlantic ocean. A high tech submarine was floating on the surface while certain mad genius was admiring the view. "Ah isn't it glorious. Soon I will dominate and it will be the humans that have to perform for my entertainment." This one eyed on dolphin on a Segway gloated.<p>

"Um Dr. Blowhole," this lowly lobster said trying to get his boss's attention.

"Not now, can't you see I'm trying to enjoy our triumph." Dr. Blowhole snapped.

"Yeah but you're getting a priority one message." the lobster reported handing him the message.

"Fine," Blowhole groaned. He hated taking orders from someone else, but if the plan succeeds then it will be all worth it. "What, shoot down any flying school buses? What kind of nonsense is that?" Blowhole griped reading the message.

"You mean like that school bus up there flying over us right now?" the lobster pointed out.

"Say what," Blowhole pressed the button on his Segway and a telescope popped out. "Huh, there really are flying school buses," Blowhole observed through his telescope. "Well let's get this over with so that I can go back to enjoying myself. Fire the Sea to Air missile!" Blowhole ordered.

"Firing the Sea to Air missile," the lobster repeated pressing the firing button. Launching the deadly device straight at their target.

"Do you really have to repeat everything I say, it's really annoying." Blowhole complained.

"But it's what the humans do in all those movies," the lobster cowered fearing his boss's wrath.

"Well if it's in the movies then I guess that's how things are done." Blowhole said. "Good job, now get me some popcorn. I want to enjoy the fireworks." he ordered.

Meanwhile up in the airbus, unaware of the deadly projectile heading towards them, our heroes were enjoying a relatively smooth flight. Over at the back of the bus, Hamster 2 was with Chip and Dale as he worked on the Ranger Plane. "This is some piece of work. Who ever made this is a genius." Hamster 2 complimented as he finished the last of the repairs.

"You bet she is," Chip agreed.

"And cute too," Dale added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean that the one who made marvel this is a girl?" Hamster 2 said in disbelief.

"Yup," Chip and Dale said at the same time.

"You know I think I can make some modifications on this to make it faster and stronger. Do you think she'll mind?" Hamster 2 asked.

"Well um," Chip and Dale unsure how Gadget will take someone else working on her Ranger Plane, but before they could stop him, he'd already started working on it.

"Hey pal, if you're back here, then who's flying the plane?" Chip suddenly realized.

"Oh I've got it covered," Hamster 2 assured him.

Over at the cockpit, Buck Rockgut was sitting in the pilot's seat. "Don't worry I'm certified," he announced as he continued flying.

"I'm going to need gyro stabilizer," Hamster 2 said.

"What's that?" Dale asked.

"A device with a dial and a gauge on it." Hamster 2 said.

"Oh you mean like that thing," Dale pointing to a device with a dial and a gauge on the bulkhead.

"Yeah, only a different one, that one is being used to keep us steady," Hamster 2 warned.

"I got it," Dale said not paying attention, ran up and tried to pull the device off the wall. Luckily it was bolted to the frame so he couldn't pull it out. Chip and Hamster 2 breathed a sigh of relief when Bullet floated over to Dale.

"You want that thing?" Bullet asked. Dale nodded his head. "Okay then." With one yank, Bullet ripped the device out, causing the airbus to spin out of control. Ironically it was due to this erratic movement that allowed the airbus to barely miss the missile, but it still exploded causing the airbus to crash down.

"Beautiful," Blowhole sighed as he ate his popcorn, enjoying the destruction he caused.


	5. Speed Race to Paris

A few moments earlier at the Norfolk airport hanger: "Now boarding flight 1313 to Paris, France." Hamster 2 announced via intercom. Which was pointless since all the passengers were standing right in front of him.

"All right you losers. Hurry along, we haven't got all day." Hamster 4 complained as he directed Scooby and the gang onto the plane. Well directing mostly everyone as Courage needed to be dragged over to his seat. Meanwhile in the rear of the airbus, Chip and Dale were working with other hamsters to load the Ranger Plane into the cargo section. After everything was secured and the passengers in their seats, all the Hamsters except for Hamster 2 got off the airbus. "Ahem, testing, testing. This is your captain Hamster 2 speaking. I'd like to welcome you all for our nonstop flight to Paris. We know you have several choices..wait no you don't, never mind. We are currently waiting for word from the tower...But why wait?" Hamster 2 laughed manically as he engaged the plane on full throttle! Everyone on board, with the exception of Hamster 2, screamed in terror as the plane raced across the runway, lifting off into the air, and barely missing the planes that are coming down for a landing.

* * *

><p>Over at the tower, the H.N.D. watch the mayhem going on in the airfield. "What is that fool doing?" Hamster 1 demanded.<p>

"Hot dogging as usual," Hamster 5 joked.

"Grrr, this is the last straw. Take note that when he gets back, he's grounded forever." Hamster 1 barked.

"Oh lighten up boss, you knew he'd pull a stunt like this, that's why you had me redirect all air traffic in the area. Besides he's our best pilot. We can't afford to lose him." Hamster 5 pointed out.

"Fine, I'll ground him for a week then. With no soda!" Hamster 1 decreed. Prompting several gasps in horror from the other Hamsters.

* * *

><p>Inside the airbus, Hamster 2 felt a dark premonition as if something has happen to the soda force. Brushing the uncertain feeling aside, Hamster 2 turned on the intercom. "This is your captain speaking again. We have just reached cruising altitude. So now I'm turning off the fasten seatbelt sign, and you are all free to move about in the cabin." Hamster 2 announced turning the seatbelt sign off. Over in the passenger side, most still haven't recovered from that wild take off.<p>

"Why that no good dirty daredevil...I'm going to have to have a serious talk with our pilot!" Buck ranted as he headed towards the cockpit.

"Are we still alive?" Scooby whimpered covering his eyes since he's too afraid to look.

"Man and I thought I was into crazy flying," Bullet gulped unfastening her seatbelt.

"Eh, we've been through worst," Chip and Dale said recounting of all the times they've nearly crashed.

"That's nothing, you should've seen the stuff I go through with Inspector Gadget." Brain shuttered.

"Are you alright my friends?" Masked Dog asked Courage and Zebra Donkey.

"I'm good," Zebra Donkey replied. Courage on the other hand, didn't say a thing. He was pale white and frozen stiff with a look of sheer terror on his face.

* * *

><p>A few hours later as they flew over the Atlantic, things have calmed down a bit for our passengers. The plane was flying more smoothly than before, so they were able to enjoy the ride. Bullet, not comfortable riding a flying machine, was hovering above everyone thinking that she should just fly to Paris on her own. Instead of riding with the lunatic at the wheel. The only problem is that she still doesn't know where Paris is, or what to do when she gets there. Courage found something to distract him from his fear, Brain's or rather Penny's computer book. Brain was actually surprised to see how good Courage is with a computer, he even found some features if the computer book that even Penny wasn't aware of. Scooby, Masked Dog, and Zebra Donkey were playing cards for the salted peanuts.<p>

Over at the back of the cargo hold, Hamster 2 was with Chip and Dale as he worked on the Ranger Plane. "This is some piece of work. Who ever made this is a genius." Hamster 2 complimented as he finished the last of the repairs.

"You bet she is," Chip agreed.

"And cute too," Dale added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean that the one who made marvel this is a girl?" Hamster 2 said in disbelief.

"Yup," Chip and Dale nodding at the same time.

"You know I think I can make some modifications on this to make it faster and stronger. Do you think she'll mind?" Hamster 2 asked.

"Well um," Chip and Dale unsure how Gadget will take someone else working on her Ranger Plane, but before they could stop him, he'd already started working on it.

"Hey pal, I just realized something. If you're back here, then who's flying the plane?" Chip gulped.

"Oh I've got it covered," Hamster 2 assured him.

Over at the cockpit, Buck Rockgut was sitting in the pilot's seat. "Don't worry I'm certified," he announced as he continued flying.

"Are you sure we should be letting him fly? I mean he is a penguin, and you know what they say about penguins." Dale asked skeptically. The others glared at him harshly. Yes they do know what they say about penguins, but there's no way they were going to walk into that lame joke, so they didn't respond.

"I'm going to need gyro stabilizer," Hamster 2 said.

"What's that?" Dale asked.

"A device with a dial and a gauge on it." Hamster 2 said.

"Oh you mean like that thing," Dale pointing to a device with a dial and a gauge on the bulkhead.

"Yeah, only a different one, that one is being used to keep us steady," Hamster 2 warned.

"I got it," Dale said not paying attention, ran up and tried to pull the device off the wall. Luckily it was bolted to the frame so he couldn't pull it out. Chip and Hamster 2 breathed a sigh of relief when Bullet floated over to Dale.

"You want that thing?" Bullet asked. Dale nodded his head. "Okay then." With one yank, Bullet ripped the device out, causing the airbus to spin out of control.

"What the heck is going on here?" Buck demanded trying to get the plane back under control.

"I knew this was going to happen. Penguins can't fly!" Dale yelled trying hang on to the Ranger Plane.

Down below on the ocean, a small submarine has set its sights on the poorly constructed aircraft. "FIRE!" Blowhole ordered as his minions fired a missile at the plane. Blowhole watched with glee as the plane blew up into tiny pieces. "Beautiful," Blowhole sighed, enjoying the destruction he cause. Unbeknownst to all to the erratic movements that allowed the airbus to barely miss the missile, but the explosion still caused the airbus to break apart.

* * *

><p>Inside the smoke the sound of a pair of squeaky wings could be heard flapping as the Ranger Plane, with Chip, Dale, and Hamster 2 in the seats, safely flying out of the airbus. Not only that, but they were able to use the Ranger Plane's plunger cables to rope Buck and Courage, saving them from falling. Courage of course was screaming and hyperventilating at the same time, until Buck slapped him in the face and told him to shut it. Bullet was able to fly Scooby out of there as well. With Masked Dog, Zebra Donkey, and Brain riding on his back.<p>

"Phew, that was close, good thing we were able to get the Ranger Plane working." Hamster 2 commented as he worked the controls.

"And you said it was a waste of space," Dale mocked Buck who was dangling below the Ranger Plane.

"Yeah, yeah, it was a good thing you dragged that piece of junk along." Buck grumbled. He hates it when others prove him wrong.

"But what happen?" Brain asked.

"If any of you yahoos makes a wisecrack of how penguins can't fly will be getting a flipper to the face!" Buck threatened making an imitation fist with his flipper. Prompting Dale to sag in his seat.

"It wasn't your fault, it was her's!" Hamster 2 accused pointing at Bullet.

"Me?" Bullet gasped.

"You ripped out the gyro stabilizer. That's why my plane lost control!" Hamster 2 explained.

"Well I didn't know it was important," Bullet defended.

"It's a plane. A complex machine. Everything is important." Hamster 2 stressed.

"Enough!" Scooby barked silencing everyone. "Look can we please play the blame game after we land?" Scooby pleaded.

"Fine," everyone agreed.

"So where is the nearest land?" Bullet asked. Not that she was getting tired or anything, but she really hates carrying dogs.

"Luck for you I know how to do my job, and checked the position and trajectory. The nearest spot of land should be coast of Spain should be about half a klick south south east from out current location." Buck said.

"Great race you there." Bullet said excitedly as she zoomed off with Scooby and others she was carrying, but not in the right direction.

"Wait that's the wrong..." Hamster 2 tried to tell her but she was already gone. Since the Ranger Plane wasn't designed for speed, the remaining party couldn't chase after her and instead waited for her return. "3...2...1..." they all counted down, and right on cue she returned.

"Okay, so which way was it again?" Bullet asked in embarrassment.

A couple of hours later, the team touchdown on dry land. Needless to say, Scooby and Courage immediately started kissing the dirt vowing never to climb into a plane piloted by a hamster or penguin ever again. "Okay we are back to dry land. Now what?" Chip asked.

"Well I don't know what you hippies plan on doing, but me I've got a job to do." Buck said sternly as he started to waddle away.

"We're all in this together," Scooby said running in front of the old penguin. "And we have more of a chance if we work together."

Buck looked around at the motley crew assembled. While he wouldn't call them Spit n' Polish, he could see the fiery determination in their eyes. "Fine first order of business is to find out where we are and to find transportation to Paris." Buck conceded.

"Say are you all right? Do you need any help?" a mysterious voice offered. They all turned to see a chimp in overalls. "I saw you guys flying over here and came to offer some assistance," the Chimp explained.

Buck immediately tackled the ape to the ground. "Alright state your name, rank, and serial number. What are you doing here? How much do you know? And where is the Red Squirrel?" Buck interrogated

The ape gulped nervously, too terrified to respond. "Whoa hold it there tough guy," Masked Dog said pulling Buck off of the ape. "There's no need to be so rough."

"You're right," Buck said taking deep breaths.

"Now my friend, can you be a so kind as to tell us where we are and how can get to Paris?" Masked Dog asked.

"Well you are off the coast of Spain, and as for getting to Paris, I'm afraid the only option is to walk." the Chimp said sadly.

"That is NOT an option," Buck spat. "We need to get to Paris in order to help the humans."

"Wait what do you mean help the humans?" the Chimp asked. The team recounted everything that has happened up to this point. "So you think that this guy in Paris might have a clue to what's going on," the Chimp said with great interest. "I may have something that can help you. The name's Chim-Chim by the way." Chim-Chim directed the team to a race track and to the pit belonging to...

"Speed Racer!" Dale gasped. "You know Speed Racer!"

"Know him, ha. I'm the most important member of Team Racer." Chim-Chim directed everyone's attention to a photo of him with the Racer family. "A little while ago, everyone just fell asleep and nothing I did could wake them." Chim-Chim said sadly. "But if you guys can do something about this, I'll give you all the help I can." Chim-Chim said with fiery determination.

"So are going to take the Mach 5?" Dale asked hopefully.

"In your dreams pal!" Chim-Chim laughed. "Even if we could take it, there wouldn't be enough room for all of us. No we'll be taking this." Chim-Chim pointed to the truck used to transport the Mach 5. "I just need to unload the Mach 5 so that Speed still has it for the race when he wakes up." Chim-Chim said.

"Good we'll need the extra room for that plane of yours," Buck said to Chip and Dale.

"You want to bring the Ranger Plane with us?" Chip said in astonishment since Buck has been constantly complaining about it.

"No, but it might come in handy, and besides it has proven its mettle." Buck said with a wink.

"Plastic," Dale interjected.

"What?" Buck asked him.

"Plastic, the Ranger Plane is made with plastic not metal." Dale joked. Buck was getting ready to slap the little chipmunk for that, but decided to let it go.

After removing the Mach 5, which Dale has been sitting in the drivers seat daydreaming that he's driving it, the team placed the Ranger Plane inside. While Scooby and Courage were stocking up on food for the trip.

"Alright, any of you need to use the bathroom before we go?' Chim-Chim asked as he got in the driver's seat.

"Wait you're coming with us?" Scooby asked.

"Of course, does anyone else here have a driver's license?" Chim-Chim said showing them a gag license that the Racer Family made for his birthday, but he thinks it's real. Of course in his defense, he actually does know how to drive.

"Any of you mutts pull that dog license gag will be getting 2 flippers to the face!" Buck threaten, folding his flippers to make an approximation of 2 fists. All of the dogs who were reaching for their collars, immediately placed their paws behind their backs.


End file.
